Azanite
Azanite is a rare and highly powerful substance that exists in this universe as well, as some other universes outside it which is a result of matter creation using a significantly massive quantity of data to inject into the source of the object itself resulting in this object where mere atoms of it are capable of killing aliens despite them being said to be immortal (and they are in a lot of cases). As such, Azanite supplies are heavily guarded and not so readily available to the general public due to it being so highly dangerous. Additionally, due to the massive costs in actually creating it, there are not that many individuals with the wealth capable of creating such an object with only the IG and it's wealthy high council having the wealth capable of creating such objects although, even they recognise the danger in this rare object resulting in them strictly controlling the supplies that they create. Uses Despite the Azanite itself being such a dangerous substance, useful applications to it have actually been discovered by researchers and IG Members alike with some being listed here: *Power Suppressent: The Azanite itself is capable of suppressing the power levels of beings that have a significantly high power level such as the continuum-class and higher. Azareal is an example of someone using Azanite when visiting the Earth itself due to the beings on that planet being unable to withstand the presence of such a power alien. *Execution Tool: Due to the Azanite being capable of actually killing aliens who are otherwise, known to be immortal, you can probably guess that one of the applications of this is as an actual execution tool. While this execution method is relatively rare due to the massive costs and difficulty of creating Azanite, it has been reported of some species using it as such a tool. *A Weapon: Azanite has been used before in combat in the hands of incredibly wealthy individuals due to their properties against aliens however, this is incredibly rare when you think about the sheer cost of producing Azanite. *Barrier: As it is able to stop aliens in their tracks, Azanite can be used as a barrier to stop the progression of aliens in their tracks along with the sinister alien diseases such as the infamous Deicitis which is a bacteria which has evolved to such an incredibly high level unlike their breatheren. A special type of barrier which Azanite can be used in the creation of is the ultimate type of barrier in this universe known as the sandbox barrier. *Symbols: Another way in which Azanite has been used is as a symbol of wealth to other aliens due to it costing so much data to produce and being quite complicated to do so too. *Storage: Due to the Azanite itself being created via data injection into the source, one could theoretically use it to store data and retrieve it at a later date turning it into a storage device. As the data is stored there temporarily, there would in theory be zero cost in it's production besides the difficulty of doing so.